


Spones Ficlets From A to Z

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ficlets, Multi, both TOS and AOS, spones cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Various Spones Ficlets for each letter of the Alphabet. Includes genderswap and just about every combination of Spock/Bones I can think of.





	1. A for Andorian (TOS)

**Author's Note:**

> When TOS is intended, I will refer to Bones simply as McCoy for clarification.

Andorian--

Spock and the Andorian Ambassador seemed to be locked in an internal disagreement of some sort. 

Steam was literally pouring out of the blue ears of the Ambassador and Spock looked even tighter than normal. McCoy expected him to literally snap in half if he stood that rigidly much longer. 

"Hey Spock, what was that all about?" He asked the commander after their guest had been sent on his way looking very annoyed.

"He insulted your integrity and ability, Doctor. I was merely correcting him with logic and he became agitated." 

Spock defended him? Would wonders never cease? McCoy couldn't help but smile at the irony.

"That's surprising, given that you've accused me of being a witch doctor more than once."

Spock's left eyebrow moved 1/8 of an inch. 

"I have, in my less logical moments," he admitted. "However, I have never once nor ever will accuse you of being uncaring with your patients as he did. Your gruff manner is only a facade. 

McCoy's blue eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Careful now, Spock, don't go given' away all my secrets, or I'll tell people about your FEELINGS." 

"I will not say a word, Doctor."


	2. B for Bruises (AOS)

Bruises

Leonard shook his head as he examined the greenish brown bruises littering Spock's face and chest. 

"Who took exception to your face this time, Spock?" He asked, setting the dermal regenerator to work on the first officer. 

"The native people saw my ears and believed I was an evil spirit," Spock answered. "We could not use phasers without violating the Prime Directive so they were able to manage many blows with their multiple appendages before we were able to beam out."

"They thought you were the devil?" Leonard chuckled as the machine whirred away, healing the discolored skin. 

"It appears they are a very superstitious people, Doctor. They were quite frightened and angry. I believe they were attempting to begin primitive exorcism techniques that involved fire, stone, and chanting. If my life was not in danger, I would have stayed to watch."

"Course You would," Leonard snorted. "You and your curiosity. At least you're smarter about it than Jim." 

As the doctor worked, he couldn't help but pitying the poor aliens. They'd never know just how cute Vulcans were when they blushed green from having their "devil" ears touched. Spock had a particularly pointy pair.

"Why, Thank You, Leonard. I find your ears aesthetically pleasing as well."

Leonard blushed when he realized those ears had heard his muttering.  
"Oops. Did I say that out loud?"


	3. C for Chocolate (AOS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this one to be funny, but it went angsty on me. Sorry.

Chocolate 

"Come in, Doctor," Spock said lifelessly. 

Dr. McCoy entered his quarters with a bottle of bourbon and a rectangular wrapped object that he judged to be chocolate.  
He saw Spock sitting on the floor in a failed attempt to meditate, unable to banish the memory of his captain's recent catastrophic accident on the away mission which resulted in him suffering severe injuries, including brain damage. He was currently in a coma and no one would know how the extent of it until he woke up. 

"Can't get the images out of your mind?" The doctor asked gently, sitting down beside Spock and opening his liquor. 

"I cannot, Doctor. I keep seeing the ledge give way repeatedly and hearing his screams......" 

Leonard shuddered. He had his own share of gruesome memories from Jim being brought in crushed and bleeding, more dead than alive.  
He took a swig from the bottle and pushed the chocolate to Spock. 

"This'll get them away for awhile. Try it. Finest vegan chocolate I could find. Keep it to two squares, though, or you'll really feel it in the morning." 

Spock eyed the bar thoughtfully.

"I do not normally desire inebriation, but perhaps under the circumstances, it is not unappealing." He carefully ripped the wrapper away and took a small bite, enjoying the sweet flavor on the tip of his tongue. 

Together, they silently imbibed and worried for their captain.


	4. D for Darlin' (AOS, fem! Spock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem! Spock/Bones

Darlin'

"Leonard, I feel unwell," confessed T'Pock to her bondmate. She had finally been forced off the bridge by the captain after nearly falling unconscious that morning. 

"I gathered that, you stubborn woman. Care to tell me what's wrong?" 

T'Pock was regretting her earlier insistence that she was well and her refusal to let him help her. Really, she'd behaved no better than the captain in her avoidance of medbay. 

"I have felt nauseous for the last five point twenty five days and am prone to fits of weakness as well as strange desires for foods I do not eat." 

Leonard pulled up a PADD and ran through some files quickly, glower transforming into a grin a whatever he read. 

"I have a feelin' I know what the problem is, T'Pock, but I'll give you a scan to confirm it." 

T'Pock relaxed, knowing it wasn't something awful if Leonard was at ease. He ran his tricorder over her carefully and when it beeped with the results, he smiled again. 

"Congratulations, T'Pock. You're gonna be a mother. Bout five weeks along, I expect. What do you think about that?" 

T'Pock was stunned, but far from displeased. "We are going to have a child, ashayam?" She whispered, placing a hand on her abdomen. If the baby was telepathic, she would soon feel its presence in her mind, also. 

He smiled tenderly at her and embraced her from behind, putting his hand on top of hers. 

"We sure are, darlin'."


	5. E for Eyebrows (AOS)

Eyebrows 

Jim had once dubbed the two of them the "Eyebrows of Doom Duo" and it was rather fitting, considering the extremely expressive ways Bones and Spock could use them, and generally frequently directed them in disapproval of his decisions. 

When the two of them were going at each other, however the eyebrow game was ramped up a level. 

Example: Spock and Bones were discussing the Prime Directive rather heatedly and both Bones's eyebrows were going up and down crazily at intervals, making him look downright insane. Spock held one of his own slanted version up at a ridiculous height that astounded the captain.

"You keep making that face, it'll stay that way!!" Snarled Bones in a parting shot as he left in a huff, having been logically defeated in the debate, but refusing to admit it.

"Unless I experience sudden muscle paralysis, I highly doubt that, doctor. Your own face, unfortunately, is already fixed in a permanent scowl from much use." 

Jim left as Bones started yelling, escaping to his ready room and laughing until his sides hurt.


	6. F for Fascinating (TOS)

Fascinating

McCoy had begun keeping a running total of how many times the hobgoblin said "fascinating" on the five year mission. With some help from Christine Chapel and Yeoman Rand, he'd so far tallied 257 occurrences, not that he'd ever tell Spock, though. He'd probably just correct him again and heaven knows how McCoy hated being corrected by that insufferable computer of a first officer. He decided to casually bring it up to Jim one day during lunch. 

"Ya know, Jim, Spock's said "Fascinating" over 250 times since last August."

The captain's mouth quirked up at this unexpected tidbit from his CMO. 

"You're keeping count, Bones?" He asked. 

"Yep. It's a weird hobby I picked up to keep me sane around here in between patching up your hide and giving physicals to whiny crewmen." 

The captain shrugged. "Whatever helps you cope. If you start counting how many times he says logical, you'll have quite a chore to keep up the tally." 

McCoy shuddered. "Yeah. I gave up at 580 and that was three months ago. He's logicked away steadily ever since." 

"That is not a word, doctor," said Spock, coolly, suddenly appearing behind them. "I have in fact, used the word "logical" 827 times in the time span you indicated." 

McCoy glared daggers at the Commander. 

"Fascinating!!!" exclaimed Jim.


	7. G for Green (AOS, fem! Bones)

Green

There was far too much blood on Spock. Leah McCoy, frantically working to staunch the flow before he bled to death, was covered in green smears herself and intensely concentrating on keeping the Commander alive until they could reach the ship. 

Captain Kirk, piloting the shuttle they were on, was more worried about the lack of griping and swearing coming from the CMO which meant Spock's condition was very, very bad. 

"Stay with me, Spock, you hear??" She whispered fiercely in his ear as she kept pressure on his abdomen.  
"I made you a promise, you pointy-eared rascal and you're not allowed to die before we can fulfill it." 

"Understood, Doctor," Spock managed weakly. I will make every effort to remain alive for your sake. I too, do not wish to miss you becoming acquainted with my father and the Vulcan elders." 

Sure enough, the stubborn Vulcan survived the trip and the surgery and the next month introduced his future mate to his father, cheeks flushed a proud green.


	8. H for Hearing (AOS)

Hearing

Most of the time, Bones cursed Spock's extremely sharp hearing as if the Vulcan was a perpetual eavesdropper. He'd always manage to sneak up on a conversation and nose himself in without missing a beat, which irritated him without reason.

But he thanked his lucky stars for the Vulcan's auditory awareness when they were nearly ambushed in a sneak attack on the planet they were visiting. 

Leonard was examining the strange native plants that looked like giant mushrooms with petals when out of the blue he was knocked to the ground and dragged behind a large boulder. 

"What the **** did you do that for, Spock?" He demanded angrily upon recovering his breath. "You could have broken my ribs!!"

Spock merely pointed to the deadly looking arrow buried in the ground where he'd been standing moments ago. Leonard swallowed. He hadn't heard a thing and would have been killed if it wasn't for the hobgoblin. Thank goodness for Vulcan hearing, he thought grumpily as they crawled back to the beam up point, but if Jim ever heard how Spock insisted on shielding him with his own body and tried to joke about it, there would be extra hypos for both of them.


	9. I for Insults (AOS)

Insults

Spock observed Leonard had a wide vocabulary of insults and invectives he hurled when he was irritated with the first officer, but they varied greatly depending on the circumstances and level of irritation. 

When bickering in fun, he usually made comments about Spock's ears like "pointy-eared bastard". 

When annoyed with Spock, he brought out the remarks about Spock being a robot or computer, of which the latter Spock actually considered a compliment. 

The serious disagreements brought out the "green-blooded hobgoblin" and various other unflattering remarks muttered angrily while the red-faced doctor fumed and stormed. This usually tended to happen when Spock insinuated that Leonard didn't know what he was doing.

But the worst was when Leonard was frightened and angry at Spock for putting himself in danger and getting hurt. He turned icy and formal and Spock felt that to be referred to by his proper title in that rigid tone was almost worse than the "hobgoblin" because it meant the doctor was seriously angry with him. 

"I expect this from Jim," he muttered while running the regenerator over Spock's arm, "but not from you, Commander. Explain to me why it was logical to hurl yourself into a creature with hard scaled plates for skin." 

"It was necessary to protect the captain from the same creature. It would have caused you and I great grief had Jim been killed, Leonard." 

The use of his first name made the doctor deflate.

"That's......a reasonable explanation for once," he admitted reluctantly. "That Idiot would be dead a million times if he didn't have you watching his back. You're both good at making me age ten years on this death trap."

Spock knew he was forgiven when Leonard returned to ranting about space being disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence and deadly stegosaurus planets. Complaining meant he was back to normal.


	10. J for Joanna (AOS, fem! Bones)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Fem! Bones

Joanna

Joanna McCoy was a most unusual child, Spock observed. She was not loud and rambunctious like many human children her age and she preferred to pepper the science officers with questions whenever she could. She certainly had a very curious mind for a ten year old and Spock did his best to answer her questions as clearly as possible. 

"Mr. Spock, what makes the artificial gravity?" 

"Mr. Spock, how many planets have you visited?"

"Mr. Spock, is it true Vulcans live for 200 years?" 

"Mr. Spock, do you like fighting with my mom?"

The last question took him aback. What had she seen in his debates with the doctor?

"I do not enjoy being at odds with Dr. McCoy," he replied slowly, "but I confess that our less hostile debates are rather intellectually stimulating and interesting." 

Joanna giggled at this which puzzled Spock until she explained.

"Captain Jim was right!! You guys ARE flirting!!!! You should ask mommy out sometime." 

With that she pranced away, leaving a flabbergasted Vulcan behind to marvel at the precociousness of young humans.


	11. K for Kisses (AOS)

Kisses

Leonard used to scoff at the Vulcan idea of a kiss being in any way pleasurable for a human partner. That was before he discovered the power of Vulcan bonds and touch telepathy. He could feel Spock's reaction to the finger touch and it in turn turned him on. 

The way to make Spock come completely undone, though was to combine the hand touching with gentle kisses up that pointy ear lobe. 

The cool, calm Vulcan was rendered a blushing, whimpering wreck just from the tender ministrations and the good doctor took great satisfaction in seeing how much his lover enjoyed his kisses. 

One memorable night, Spock was muttering sweet nothings in Vulcan, having been temporarily rendered unable to speak Standard. All Leonard understood was "T'hy'la" and something about a shark. He really needed to start studying Vulcan seriously if he wanted to return the sweet talk properly, but in the meantime, he settled for kissing Spock human style. Spock had no objections.


	12. L for Lyre (AOS, fem! Bones)

Lyre

Leah watched in fascination as Spock's long fingers plucked the strings of his Vulcan lyre, eliciting a haunting, exquisite melody that almost made her want to cry at the beauty of it.

Unwilling to break the spell, she hovered just outside the door to his quarters, mesmerized by the music. 

When the song ended though, it was clear Spock was not oblivious to her presence as she'd hoped.

"Did you require anything, Doctor?" He asked, appearing in the doorway before she could scurry off down the hall. He looked downright regal in the dark blue Vulcan robes and Leah gulped.

"No, Spock. I was just....enjoyin' your music there," she hastened to explain. "That was really......beautiful. I've never heard Vulcan music before."

"Thank you, Doctor," Spock said. "If you would not be averse to hearing more, you may come in and listen in more comfort."

Leah hesitated. If Jim happened to see her going into Spock's quarters, he'd make her life miserable with his gloating over them. 

"I assure you, the Captain is not in his quarters and will not bother you. I observed him going into lieutenant Uhura's quarters thirty one minutes ago and it did not appear that it would be a brief stay."

Spock's helpful observation made Leah grin. Jim and Uhura? So they WERE seeing each other on the sly. She'd wondered, but hadn't had solid proof--until now.

"Well then, Spock, if you're really not bothered, I'd be happy to," she agreed with a smile. "Play on."


	13. M for Mothers (AOS)

Mothers 

Now, Leonard McCoy really liked to provoke Spock, but there was one tactic absolutely off limits: insulting his mother. For one thing, he valued his life and for another thing his own mama had raised him to be respectful. 

Leonard was very fond of his own mother and he knew if someone had accused him of not loving her, he'd go nuclear on their sorry hides. Jim's strategy of saying just that to Spock may have been necessary to save earth, but it left a bad taste in his mouth, even though he knew the brat had told Spock he was sorry.

One shore leave, he got up the courage to bring Spock to Georgia with him to meet Eleanor in person and she took it upon herself to mother Spock in sweet ways. She cooked vegan for him, (which was a feat in itself), asked him about Vulcan culture without looking bored with his long answers, and constantly asked him if he was comfortable. 

"I know Georgia's warm, but it's probably still nothing like what you're used to." She'd say, while offering him blankets or a jacket.

Spock was very gracious about it. "Do not go to any trouble, Mrs. McCoy, I am sufficiently warm," he'd say followed by her telling him it wasn't trouble at all "and please, call me Eleanor."

After Spock and Leonard had related their adventures on Altamid and Yorktown, Eleanor had heaved a sigh of relief. 

"Well, boys, I'm glad you're alive. I'm proud of you, son, for facing your fears and flying that ship And Spock, I bet your mother would be very proud as well. You saved thousands of lives."

"Thank you, Eleanor," Spock said. "I only regret that I did not tell her I was proud to be her son." 

Leonard was stunned to hear him admit that, but his mother had a way of disarming people that was uncanny.

"Oh, dear boy, she knew, you can be sure of that," Eleanor gently assured him. "Mothers always know, even if you can't put it into words. 

When she walked back into the kitchen, Leonard caught Spock looking after her with a downright wistful expression. Looked like he'd been adopted as another son already.


	14. N for New Vulcan (AOS, fem! Spock)

New Vulcan

New Vulcan was dry and hot--so much so that Leonard was oozing sweat just walking back to the lodging Sarek had provided for the human visitors who were here for the bonding ceremony. He looked at T'Pock walking calmly beside him and noticed she was completely unbothered. He was again reminded of the differences between them and wondered if the Vulcans would be angry if he passed out from the heat during the ceremony. 

"Is this the normal temperature here, T'Pock?" He asked her.

"We arrived in the middle of the planet's summer, Leonard. It is six point nine degrees higher than the average temperature." 

She looked at him worriedly. 

"This is too much for you. We should have taken a hovercraft." 

"I'll make it," he shrugged. "But I hope they're having the ceremony in the cooler hours of the day, otherwise you might have an unconscious mate on your hands."

"I will speak with my father and T'Pau," she said. "I do believe they will be willing to make allowances for your safety. Indoor ceremonies have been used in the past and I, do indeed, prefer to have a conscious adun." 

Her dark eyes twinkled with that sense of humor that often caught him off guard and delighted him.

With a sigh of relief, they at last entered the climate controlled dwelling and Leonard quickly rehydrated himself, turning back to T'Pock with a wink.

"You know I love it when you talk silly to me, Darlin'." He said playfully. 

His soon-to-be wife raised her eyebrow. 

"That is pleasing, Leonard, as I am very fond of your smile, which appears all too rarely."

"Smartass." He muttered and touched his fingers to hers in a subtle Vulcan kiss, watching as her face flushed from the contact. 

Oh, yeah, scorchingly hot planet or not, romancing this half Vulcan was a lot of fun.


	15. O for Odd Couple (AOS, gen)

Odd couple

To many outsiders (and some insiders), they were the very textbook definition of an odd couple. Spock, with his logic, and stern self control, and Leonard with his passionate loyalty and temper were as different as two humanoids possibly could be and it used to drive Leonard crazy when he'd hear whispers that all the bickering was foreplay.

After the fifty thousandth time of being told to "Get a Room!" He and Spock were both growing annoyed. Sure, Leonard liked Spock more than he showed, but not like THAT. Most people close to them knew that Spock and Uhura were very much in love, but for the clueless ensigns and young crewmen, well, things needed to be cleared up. 

So some scheming with Uhura and coaxing of Spock led to them hatching a plan to shut up the wild rumors for good. 

He and Spock paid each other the most flowery, over-the-top compliments that they could think of whenever they happened to be in the same room.

"Commander Spock, you continue to amaze me with your unimpeachable logic!" 

"Doctor McCoy, your research for the cure of Andorian scarlet fever was most intelligent and astounding in its thoroughness."

Leonard could see how paying compliments seemed to physically pain Spock and got quite a kick out of trying to one up him in the saccharine statements category. 

"Doctor, have I ever told you how I admire your efficiency?"

"Why no, Spock! That's awfully sweet of you, you big ole softy!!!"

And on it went. Jim and Uhura were often seen convulsed in fits of helpless laughter as the two officers casually flattered each other, then went their separate ways with no intense stares passing between them. 

Word around the ship soon said they'd broken up and were being painfully polite to each other and it was so awkward being in the same room!!

From then on, Leonard and Spock kept their debates strictly among friends who knew what they were--two crewmates with vastly different personalities working out their differences the way they did best.


	16. P for Pon Farr (AOS, fem! Bones)

Pon Farr

"So, Spock, you're saying the earlier we get started on taking care of your issue, the better it will be for us?" 

The sweating Vulcan nodded from his position on the floor. He'd shut himself up and called her as soon as he realized his Time was approaching and once Lena had confirmed his steep rise in hormones, she'd informed the captain she'd be off duty for the next week and so would Spock. Jim had merely nodded and told her to be careful and to call security if Spock got out of control. 

"Indeed, Lena. But you must be absolutely certain you wish to go through with this. The bond will be permanent once we have completed the unification."

Lena knelt beside Spock, gently laying a hand on his flushed face and looking deeply into the dark brown eyes, where flickers of something primal were lurking, even as he fought to remain in control.

"Spock," she told him firmly. "I'm tellin' you for the last time, I'm sure. I'm ready to be your mate. I'm not letting the Vulcan I love die and I want to do this."

To be safe, she'd brought a medkit containing the usual necessities for this situation as well as dermal regenerators, nutritional hypos and one hypo marked specially for Spock which contained a powerful sedative in case of emergency. 

Spock shuddered a bit and closed his eyes with a sigh. "Very well, ashayam. We shall proceed." 

He rose from his meditation position and stood to face Lena, they stared at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before he suddenly growled, picked her up in his arms and kissed her passionately, before stalking to the bed. 

Four days later, they were both spent, sore, and extremely happy.

"It was kind of hot when you got all growly, Spock," she murmured, rubbing his back and enjoying the contented feeling she sensed from the bond. 

"You found it so, k'diwa?" He asked, barely having the energy to lift one eyebrow. "It was those moments I feared I would end up causing you harm with my loss of control." 

"You didn't," she assured him. "So rest easy, Darlin'. You need plenty of it now. I'll be right here."

Spock mumbled some endearments in Vulcan and he was out like a light. Lena curled herself around him and let herself drift off as well. 

"Bat-shaped chest hair?" She mused sleepily. "Who Would've thought? It's kinda cute. For once, I know something Jim never will. Heh."


	17. Q for Quiet (AOS)

Quiet

Jim Kirk was trying hard not to laugh. It wasn't nice of him really, but for once, he hadn't been the cause of annoying the alien priestesses and getting a weird curse cast on him. Nope, this time it was all Spock's and Bones's fault. 

They wouldn't shut up arguing about the best way to save the chief priest's sick daughter and Bones was about to go red in the face about "I'm the doctor, dammit!!" While Spock was concerned with the medicine having negative effects on the girl due to her biology. 

When all Jim's imploring for peace had been in vain and he was considering sending Spock back to the ship or threatening them both with an official reprimand, the alien leader had looked at him sympathetically, called over a priest, who nodded, and chanted something and from then on, whenever the first officer and CMO tried to speak to each other, nothing came out. 

Bones mouthed some inappropriate language and Spock looked confused. 

"Lieutenant, ask them what they did," Jim sighed to Uhura, while trying to calm Bones down. 

"They've put a Silence Spell on them to prevent fighting," she answered after conversing with the priest. "They can only speak to you or me and be heard. Once they're willing to settle things peacefully, then they'll be able to speak to each other again." 

Only problem was, neither party would apologize, and even after the sick girl was treated and set back on the road to health, they remained mute to each other. 

"Jim, I ain't apologizing to the Hobgoblin!! He was wrong and he knows it!! Besides, how can I when I can't talk to him?" Bones fumed to Jim after three days back on the ship with complete and eerie quiet between the two officers.

"You can send a message to his PADD or relay it through me," Jim said wearily. "This is getting out of hand, Bones. I can't have my two best friends mute and mad at each other. What if we have an emergency and someone gets hurt? Communication could be critically important. Besides, you can be the bigger person for once."

"Captain, why must I defer to the Doctor? He did not hesitate to insult me repeatedly and thoroughly," Spock inquired later. 

"Because it's logical that all my key officers be able to communicate and behave professionally. It requires some pride swallowing, believe me, I understand, but please, Spock, just do it." 

Jim was almost begging by now.

Appealing to Spock's logic and Bones's common sense appeared to do the trick, because the following day, the two were speaking somewhat cordially to each other. If there was a little passive-aggressiveness going on, well, the Captain could deal with that. It was basically their default setting, after all.


	18. R for Restricted (AOS)

Restricted

"Captains Log, Stardate Whatever.

Today, was a giant clown show and I can't stop laughing. We made first contact with the people of a planet dubbed Gamma 12. Interesting species and rather friendly, but a certain overly curious Science officer ended up touching a plant that turned out to be a really cantankerous sentient variety, which shot out a bright orange dye all over Commander Spock's person. 

Bones came down to test the goo to see if it was poisonous and accidentally brushed against the plant himself, resulting in another explosion and my CMO also getting a dye job. I was laughing, Sulu was fascinated, and Bones was swearing as colorfully as he looked. Turned out it's not poisonous, but requires washing with a special soap and a wait of three days to for the color to fade.

The natives gave us the soap and were genuinely sorry, but I sent Spock and Bones back to the ship to wash off, and in Bones's case, COOL off. I heard them arguing until the second the transporter beam pulled them away. When they were gone, even Lieutenant Uhura doubled over laughing, since she knew Spock would be okay. The sight of a surprised Vulcan with orange slime dripping down his bangs is priceless, as is a scowling, equally orangey, CMO. I restricted them to quarters for the three day period, against Bones's pleas that he was perfectly capable of doing his job, orange or not. I don't want some poor ensign to make an innocent comment and end up getting ten extra hyposprays. Bones's bedside manner is questionable at best. Hopefully, they won't kill each other during the three days. Oh, did I mention they share quarters now??

Kirk Out


	19. S for Sehlats (TOS)

Sehlats

"So this is where they raise these fanged teddy bears?" McCoy asked with a chuckle as they toured the facility where groups of furry Vulcan creatures and their young could be seen sleeping or feeding in various enclosures. 

"This is the sehlat breeding facility and refuge, doctor. They are no relation to Terran bears," said Spock in his usual high and mighty tone. 

"Yeah, I know, Spock. I just think it's a good description of 'em," the doctor replied. 

One of the caretakers approached, followed by several young sehlats that looked up expectantly. McCoy backed away cautiously, well aware of the large fangs and substantial claws on the otherwise cuddly looking beasts. 

"They will not hurt you, Doctor. They are a highly curious, remarkably friendly creature unless threatened or hunting prey."

"Greetings, Spock, Dr." said the other Vulcan. 

"Greetings, Servik," Spock replied. "How is the herd faring?" 

"Healthy and Increasing, Commander," answered Servik.  
"There were seven cubs born this month and three more females due to give birth in the next eight days. Shall I show you the young?"

"If it can be done without disturbing them. Mother Sehlats are quite fierce when strangers approach their young." He added for the doctor's benefit. 

"Are you sure they're not related to bears?" McCoy mumbled.

"Quite certain doctor. A protective instinct is quite common in females rearing young." 

McCoy shook his head and followed the two Vulcans to a hut or barnlike structure, where inside were several straw lined stalls. 

Two large mother sehlats were resting on their sides in side each stall, tiny cubs nestled against them. 

"Well, if that isn't just the cutest thing!" He whispered, cautious not to disturb or rile up the mothers. He stole a glance at Spock and was taken aback by the rapt expression on his face. 

He grinned to himself, pleased at having caught Spock in the act of showing his human side again. 

Apparently, cats and baby sehlats were a sure fire way to melt the Vulcan. He filed it away in his mind for future reference.


	20. T for Twins (AOS, fem! Spock)

Twins

T'Pock was feeling overwhelmed and awestruck at the same time. Vulcans weren't supposed to have multiple births, it just didn't happen. Even when she finally accepted the irrefutable evidence shown on the scans, All the months of preparing couldn't match the miraculous reality of two newborns resting in her arms. They were rather small, but healthy according to Leonard, who was utterly delighted with his offspring. T'Pock was rather exhausted after the birth and had slept for nearly an hour before her children demanded sustenance. 

"Leonard, will you hold our son while I feed Amanda?" She asked her husband.

"Gladly," the doctor grinned and scooped up little Selek in his arms, crooning softly to him. The boy had been named after the mysterious time traveling elder who'd helped save earth and encouraged T'Pock to form the friendship with Jim and Leonard. She imagined the Captain was very impatient for news as well.

"Has Jim been informed? He will pace the hallways until he knows for certain that we are well," she said, looking down at Amanda as she nursed. It was a most remarkable sensation, she thought, sending waves of affection through the parental bond. 

"Yep. Infant wouldn't quit bugging me and I told him point blank no visitors until you say so. Besides, I'm selfish and wanted my family to myself for awhile." 

Leonard grinned dorm at the tiny, pointed eared version of himself. Selek looked remarkably like his father, except for the ears and T'Pock was rather amused by the little frowns he made that were all Leonard. 

Amanda, on the other hand, looked like her mother, but with human ears. It was quite fascinating how the genetics had blended and T'Pock looked forward to continuing study on the subject. 

"As soon as they have been fed and changed, then you may call The Captain and Lieutenant Uhura to visit. She will also be eager to see the infants." 

"That's putting it mildly. She's been trying to get me to reveal the names and genders the whole pregnancy," Leonard related as he switched Selek for Amanda.

"Come here, little darlin'. You've got your mama's beautiful dark hair, I see. Look at all that." 

He ruffled Amanda's thick tufts of black hair tenderly and placed a kiss on her head.

"It is common for Vulcans to have a considerable amount of hair at birth. Is it not so for humans?"

"Not this much," Leonard smiled. "Most of us come out downright bald or with just a little wisp or two. They sure are little beauties, aren't they, hon?" 

"Yes, they are, Leonard," T'Pock agreed. "I do believe we will have no trouble getting babysitters when we require them." 

"The advantages of having many friends," He added. "But I'm in no hurry to hand them off to anyone else just yet."


	21. U for Undercover (AOS)

Undercover

"We have to do WHAT, Jim?" Bones asked incredulously.

"We're going to go undercover as gangsters to avoid breaking the Prime Directive," Jim said gleefully. 

"Even Spock?" The doctor queried.

"Yes, even Spock."

Jim's grin grew wider and Leonard smirked at the expressionless first officer.

"Ya know, Jim," he pointed out. "I think Spock will fill out that suit just fine. The Fedora will make his pointy ears really pop."

"Not just any suit, Bones, a pinstriped suit. We're going vintage here," the captain said gleefully. 

Bones looked Spock up and down, imagining the Vulcan in pinstripes. Not a bad image, he thought. Add a machine gun and he'd be all set. 

"Doctor, you seem to find the idea of my disguise quite pleasing," commented Spock. 

"WHAT??! I was just teasing!!" Protested a flustered Leonard, backpedaling as hard as he could.

"Right, Bones, you didn't mean to look him over like that either, I'm sure."

Jim's tone was laced with amused sarcasm and the embarrassed doctor made a break for it, cursing himself up and down for being so stupid.

Spock, though outwardly impassive, was already filing the enlightening information away for future reference.


	22. V for Vokaya (AOS, fem! Bones)

Vokaya 

Spock contemplated the object resting in the small velvet box he held. He was immensely satisfied with the quality and impeccable perfection of the creation of the ring he had had specially ordered for the one he intended to ask to be his mate. 

The vokaya metal was shaped in an entwined design that encased a green gemstone, in color similar to an emerald, but native to New Vulcan. He'd chosen the stone because it reminded him of the doctor's fascinating green-brown irises. 

Despite her sharpness and practicality, he was well aware of Lena's supposedly secret love of certain types of jewelry, specifically silver and turquoise. While this ring contained neither, it somehow felt similar enough to earn her approval should she respond positively to his proposal of marriage. 

Now, he needed to put his illogical fear aside and ask the question.


	23. W for Wedding (AOS, fem! Bones)

Wedding

Well, Jim reflected, it hadn't been smooth sailing for his two closest friends, but at long last, they'd finally managed to get past the mutual stubbornness and denial to start a romance that culminated in the happy events of the day. 

They'd reached a nice peaceful empty section of space where no weddings would be interrupted by unwanted guests or crazy anomalies. 

Various crew, supervised by Sulu, had decorated one of the observation decks with various greenery, flowers, and lights and arranged rows of chairs for the guests. 

Chef Roberts had prepared a non-replicated peach cobbler and certain Vulcan sweets to honor both parties' heritage. 

Jim himself had proudly performed the ceremony, impeccably dressed in his formal uniform and not a hair out of place, because Bones had strongly hinted that the Captain would be slovenly in appearance just to annoy her and she wasn't sure if he should be invited at all. (Which of course, was only teasing). 

Bones and Spock were also attired in dress uniform and Jim was quite pleased with the fact Spock was allowing himself to express open admiration for the bride. 

Wedding vows plus a Vulcan monotone was an interesting combination and Jim had to work to keep his composure and not be a jerk, but he melted inwardly when Bones spoke hers in that earnest Georgia accent. Boy, did she sound serious when she said "until death do us part." Jim shivered inwardly.  
No one would ever get him to say something so horribly binding. It offended his carefree soul. However, commitment and monogamy were very important to Spock and Bones, so he was happy for them.

Despite his personal horror of marriage, he couldn't help but beam as he pronounced them man and wife and gleefully told Spock to kiss the bride, wondering how the reserved first officer would handle it--Turned out, like a champ.

"Atta boy, Spock!" He cheered as Spock kissed Bones very nicely and not with any reluctance. He'd remember this moment the next time the two of them were fighting over logic again.


	24. X for Xenophobia (AOS)

Xenophobia

"I tell you again, if you do not pick up your filthy pink skin Captain in twenty-four Hours there won't be any of him left to get," threatened the Andorian rebel on the screen, striking the bloody, chained captain with his stick again. 

Rage filled Leonard as he stood beside the captain's chair, gripping so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"We cannot retrieve the Captain without knowing his location," Spock informed him, looking eerily calm, which Leonard knew meant no good for the kidnappers, who'd seized Jim from a meeting with Andorian delegates two days ago and were demanding a significant ransom for his return.

"You're supposed to be a genius, oh Devil-ears," mocked the rebel again. "You find him. But hurry, or your precious captain will not be alive to rescue."

 _"The monstrous, xenophobic bastards!!!"_ Leonard thought furiously to himself as he saw Jim trying to smile at them, battered and bloody as he was. 

_"Calm yourself, Doctor,"_ he heard over the bond, _"the sensors have limited his location to a ten mile radius and gives us a 87.4 percent chance of locating the Captain in the allotted time period."_

"Very well," Spock told the Andorian coolly. "But if you continue to injure him, he will not survive to the allotted time period and you will not receive a ransom."

With this dire warning, Spock cut the connection and ordered the shuttle to be prepared for a search party. 

"Doctor, prepare to join the landing party. We have a captain to retrieve."

"Yes, SIR!" Leonard replied, adrenaline rushing through him at the thought of a search through hostile territory with Spock. The Vulcan was about as good as a bloodhound when it came to finding missing crew, especially Jim. 

He looked Spock in the eye as they stood on the Transporter pad, nodding at each other in mutual determination. No one was going to mess with their captain and get away with it. 

Jim was hovering on the edge of unconsciousness when the rescue team arrived and his guards fell stunned. 

He perked up at the sight of Spock, Bones, and two security officers entering his cell. 

"You guys make a good team," he managed, as without a word, his two best friends began to release him from the chains that were holding him up.

Bones caught him before he could collapse as his battered body gave out without the Shackles supporting his weight. 

"Easy now, Jim." Bones said. Spock handed the doctor his tricorder and Bones began to assess the damage, frowning as he saw the results of the torture.

"Good grief, Jim, what were they so ticked off about? You're beat to high heaven."

"Wanted to disrupt the treaty. They're mad at the government and they hate foreigners. Same old story we've seen before," Jim sighed, wincing as the doctor began to stabilize his broken fingers and halt the blood flow from his numerous lacerations. "I must say, you two make an awesome team, though."

"Thank you, Jim," Spock said. "As the Terran saying goes, 'It takes a village' to keep you alive."

Leonard stifled a chortle at that. Boy, he loved that sassy Vulcan.


	25. Y is for Y'all (TOS)

Y for Y'all

Southern contractions were the bane of Spock's existence. McCoy knew this and frequently took great advantage of this information to torment the meticulous Vulcan. When lunching with the captain and first officer, he'd casually ask something like "What did y'all see on the away mission?" or "How did y'all manage to keep Sulu away from the sentient strangulation plants?" 

Jim would give him an amused look and launch into a long explanation, while Spock's right eyebrow twitched with visible annoyance at the doctor's grammar. Sometimes the eye twitch was also accompanied by a sigh and eye roll, which was how McCoy knew he'd REALLY irritated him.

"Doctor, could you please refrain from using such contractions in my presence?" Spock asked on a day when McCoy had found occasion to use "y'all" more frequently than normal. 

"What, Spock, it bother your Vulcan sensibility?" He teased. 

"Yes. If you persist in repetition of such poor grammar, I must resort to reprisals." 

"Such as what, Spock?" McCoy asked, still grinning.

"An equally obnoxious use of your least favorite adjective, doctor." Spock said coolly. 

"Illogical?"

"No. FASCINATING." Spock drew the loathed word out with much drama (for a Vulcan) and McCoy cringed. Maybe he'd better tone it down a bit, after all.


	26. Z for Zombies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but I just could not think of anything for Z!!! Finally, I googled words that start with Z and made a list and picked zombies. Hope you've enjoyed my Spones ficlets!!

Z for Zombies

"Spock to Doctor McCoy, please respond." 

Leonard sighed and grabbed his communicator, shoving aside the research article he was deeply engrossed in. He'd been told he wouldn't be disturbed unless their was an emergency on the away mission and evidently Jim had once again not been able to keep himself out of trouble. 

"McCoy here," he responded. "What happened to Jim this time?" 

"Nothing yet. We are in hiding from a most unusual foe. They appear to be decayed corpses that have been reanimated."

"You're kidding me, Spock," Leonard blurted. "There's no such thing as zombies. That's just a myth Hollywood devised to scare people." 

"Vulcans cannot lie, Doctor. The captain says it is imperative we do not get bitten by them, lest we become like they are."

"I can't really confirm something that's only been fictional, Spock," Leonard sighed. "But, it's probably a good idea to stay the heck away from these.....things and get back to the ship." 

"That is our intention, doctor," Spock replied. 

Leonard was waiting in the transporter room when Jim and Spock returned, both looking worse for wear. 

"So, your brains are intact. That's good to see," he remarked, scanning Jim instantly for any signs of infection. 

"Of course, Bones," Jim chirped. "Did it look like they weren't? Wait a minute, don't answer that!" He added, seeing the evil grin spreading across his friend's face and knowing what smart remark Bones would have to THAT question. 

Spock's face was impassive, but Leonard heard his thought through their bond: "Sometimes, it would appear not." 

He barely restrained a bark of laughter as he turned to scan Spock. 

"Perfectly put, Spock," he replied mentally. "Gotta love that Vulcan humor."

"The captain, as you would put it, walked right into that one, ashayam." Spock answered, sending a wave of fondness towards the doctor, who of course reciprocated. 

Jim heaved a sigh and stepped down from the platform. 

"Well, when you lovebirds are done sweet talking telepathically, join me in my ready room for debrief. You better not be talking smack about me, Bones." 

Leonard's eyes widened innocently. "Now, why would I ever do that to you, Jimbo?"

"Because you're evil--both of you." 

With this petulant remark, the captain departed, and Leonard laughed until he cried.

"Glad you're safe, Spock," he said out loud when his amusement subsided. "I can't think of anything scarier than an undead Vulcan."


End file.
